Parent-Teacher Conference
by SPNdynamicDUO
Summary: Dean is a mechanic just trying to take care of his brother and him. Castiel is An English teacher, with trust issues. What happens when these two come together? Full summary inside although I suck at summaries XD so give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! So new story! I hope y'all like it! Please review and tell me that you think. Criticism is very welcomed! **

**Summary: Dean Winchester just moved to another town with his little brother Sam in hope of finally finding a job that he can keep and is well paying. Everything he does is for Sam so Dean is surprised when he gets mixed up with his brothers English Teacher, a blue eyed man with trust issues. Will dean be able to break through his walls or will their friendship stay as nothing more then a teacher and a parent relationship. **

**Pairing: Castiel/Dean **

**Rating: M (sex and some violence)**

* * *

**Parent-Teacher Conference **

**Chapter 1 **

Dean slams his hand down on his alarm clock rolling over in bed, groaning. It was way too early to get up but he had to get Sammy to school for his first day and then get to work, he didn't want to be late on his first day.

Dean groans again and sits up on his blow up mattress, looking over at Sam curled up in a ball in his own mattress. He smiles softly as he see's the peaceful look on his younger brother's face. Dean looks around the crappy apartment, with its water stained walls and boxes containing their few items thrown around the room. Dean wished he could give Sam something better but all they could afford was a one bedroom and bath apartment, with a small kitchen and living room.

Dean had been taking care of Sam, basically on his own since he was fifteen and their dad disappeared one night, never to be heard from again. Luckily a family friend, Bobby, took them under his wing for while. He taught Dean everything he knew about cars and even got him his first job helping out at a small repair shop. After a couple years though, Dean could tell they were starting to wear Bobby thin, so they moved. Just a 17 year old, and his 12 year old brother against the world.  
They've been moving around a lot since then. One crappy apartment after another as Dean tries to find a permanent, well paying job. It hasn't been very easy so far, but Dean feels like maybe he's finally found it. He just got a job as the main mechanic at a shop in town in desperate need of one, when their best guy got into a bad boating accident and broke his arm and leg. Dean really hoped this one worked out because Sam was about to start his sophomore year in high school and he really didn't want to make Sam move around to a bunch of different high schools.

Groaning again, Dean sits up in bed and grabs his pillow chunking it at Sam's head. "Rise and shine sleepy head! It's time for your first day of 10th grade!" Dean yells at Sam, climbing out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

Sam grumbles and rolls over in bed burying his face in his pillow. Dean rolls his eyes and walks into the bathroom turning on the shower to get warm, which takes forever. While he waits he walks over to Sam and yanks the blankets off.

"Seriously Sammy, get your ass up and go make yourself some breakfast. We can't be late today," Dean says before dropping the blankets in a pile next to Sam's bed.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up! Don't get your panties in a wad, sheesh," Sam says, sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. Dean just rolls his eyes and walks back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He quickly showers and then gets dressed in his clean uniform, which is sure to be covered in oil and dirt by the end of the day.

Dean walks out of the bedroom to see Sam sitting at the table with a bowl of corn flacks in front of him, munching away happily, already dressed for school. Dean looks at Sam's clothes and frowns when he sees how tight they are getting on him.

"Geezes Sammy you need to stop growing so fast and so big or soon you're going to have to walk around naked." Sam just rolls his eyes at Dean and continues eating. Dean grins and walks over, lovingly ruffling Sam's hair.

"Jerk," Sam mumbles under his breath, trying to straighten his hair back out. "Bitch," Dean replies, cheerfully pouring himself a bowl of cereal as well.

The boys finish their breakfast in a comfortable silence and then head out in Dean's impala, the only other thing that has a special place in his heart besides his brother.

About ten minutes later they are pulling up in front of a huge high school. Everything looks new and beautiful, and Sam was intimidated. It almost looks like some rich ass private school, but Sam knew Dean would never have the money to send him to somewhere like that. Sam smiles a little, looks like maybe he just got lucky this time to have a nice public school to go to for once.

Dean drives around the parking lot for a second trying to find a place to park. He finally finds one next to some beat up old mustang. He quickly climbs out of the car needing to go in and finish Sam's paper work before getting to work. Sam follows Dean out of the car and towards the front of the school, staying close by his side. Dean smiles a little when he see's how nervous Sam is. "It will be alright Sammy. Just like any other high school you have been too. You can do it don't worry. Let's just go get your schedule and you can go meet some people while I finish up all your paperwork." Dean smiles reassuringly at Sam, who just grimaces at Dean.

They reach the front office and soon Sam takes his schedule, and hugs Dean good bye. Dean frowns as he watches Sam walk slowly away hoping he will be okay. Dean shrugs his shoulders, knowing Sam can handle himself, before turning back and finishing up all of Sam's paperwork.

By the time that he is done, he glance at the clock and notices he has fifteen minutes to get to work. "Shit!" he mutters under his breath as he bolts for the door after turning in the papers. He pushes through the door in such a hurry, he doesn't see the man on the other side in a long tan trench coat and dark messed up hair, carrying a huge stack of papers. Dean knocks right into him, causing him to yelp and his papers to go flying through the air.

"Fuck! I am so sorry!" Dean exclaims as he quickly gets down on his hands and knees to help pick up the fallen papers.

"It is okay, just watch where you are going next time," a deep voice responds sending an odd shiver down Dean's spine. Dean gathers the last of the papers and turns to hand them back to the owner. Dean freezes though when he finds himself starring into the most beautiful and deep blue eye's he has ever seen.

"Uh," Dean stutters for a second, quickly trying to regain his composure, "Here you go." Dean hands the blue eyed guy his papers, blushing profusely. The man takes them, giving Dean a small smile that for some reason sends his heart pounding. He has never had this reaction to anyone before and he can't figure it out. The man just stands there starring at Dean with a funny look on his face while he rebalances the papers. That's when Dean realizes he is standing in front of the door.

"Here let me get that for you," Dean says, smiling and opening the door for blue eyes.

"Thank you," says the man before giving Dean a nod and heading into the office. Dean lets the door close but he doesn't move, trying to slow his breathing down. He had never had such a reaction to anyone before and the feeling was very odd. Plus Dean had never really been into guys before. There a couple instances in high school when he thought a guy was pretty hot and wouldn't have minded trying it out but he never actually pursued it. Dean shakes his head a couple times and then turns heading off to work.

Dean gets to work right on time and the owner of the shop comes out to great him, "Hi, you must be Dean. My name is Ash. I own the shop as well as the bar down the street. Man I can say it was a stroke of luck finding someone to take this job so quickly. Pay day is on Friday, every two weeks, but because you saved my ass, I am giving you a $300 starting bonus today." Dean stares in amazement as Ash reaches into his pocket and hands him $300 cash.

"Thanks.." Dean stutters out, "Thank you so much."

Ash gives Dean a big smile and pats him on the shoulder, "No problem, just don't let me down kid."

Dean just nods his head unable to speak. His heart fills with joy as he thinks maybe he has finally found the job that will bring in enough money for them to stay. He knows Sammy will be excited about this. Dean quickly pockets the money and then follows Ash inside, listening as he explains where everything is located. All thoughts of the blue eyes stranger leave him for the time being as he settles into his new job.

* * *

Castiel wakes up covered in sweat and shaking like crazy. It was the same nightmare he had been having since he was 13 and he watched his dad die in front of him. Castiel sits up in bed shakily, running a hand through his damp hair. He glances over at the clock and notices it's time to get up anyway.

Castiel takes a deep breathe as he prepares himself for his first day of teaching. His brother Gabriel got him a job at a new high school he just became the principle for. Castiel just graduated from college last year and was looking for work anyway, so the timing couldn't have been better.

Climbing out of bed, Castiel makes his way slowly into his bathroom to take a shower. He stands under the warm water for awhile, just letting it wash away the remnants of the dream. He sighs inwardly and wishes he had someone to share this with, someone to hold him when things got bad but Castiel knew he was basically wishing for the impossible. He's never had anyone really there for him since his dad died. He was forced to take care of himself for the most part. Plus the fact that he was gay didn't typically help much either.

Castiel climbs out of the shower, water dripping down his back and his hair. He grabs a towel and quickly dries himself off, before wrapping it tightly around his waist as he makes his way into his room to find some clothes. Castiel smiles when he sees his orange cat, Ginger, waiting at the door to be fed.

"I will feed you in a second you spoiled cat," Castiel chuckles, patting her on the head before going over to his draw and pulling on some fresh boxers, letting the towel drop to the ground. He then pulls on a white button up shirt and throws a tie around his neck before pulling on some black slacks. Ginger comes up to him and starts rubbing on his leg, impatiently waiting to be fed and getting orange hair all over Castiel's pants.

"Dammit Ginger! Alright, alright you win, let's go get breakfast." Castiel grumbles as he walks into the kitchen and pours a bowl of cat food for Ginger, placing it on the ground for the impatient cat. He chuckles as she greedily eats her food. Castiel leaves Ginger to her breakfast as he makes himself some eggs and bacon. He sits down at his table, once again feeling quite alone, wishing he had someone to eat with him.

Castiel quickly finishes his breakfast and then picks up the stack of papers he has to turn in and also copy for class. He slides his long tan trench coat on and heads out to his beat up car.

He takes his time driving to school but still gets there with plenty of time to spare. Castiel quickly finds a parking spot in the teacher lot and then grabs his papers and makes his way to the office. Castiel is in his own little world as he walks to the office not really paying attention to where he is going. Suddenly the door of the office comes flying open causing Castiel's papers to go flying. A man dressed in a mechanics outfit quickly leans down to pick up the papers.

"Fuck I am so sorry," the man says to him. Castiel almost freezes when he hears the man's voice. It was so beautiful it gave him goose bumps. Castiel gulped but kept his composure.

"It is okay, just watch where you are going next time," Castiel replies standing up, and turning to gather the rest of the papers from the man's hand. Castiel feels his heart accelerate when he finds himself starring into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes he has ever seen. He tries his best to keep his face impassive as he watches the guy blush a little and hand him his papers. Castiel manages to give him a small smile, his heart contracting a little when the guy smiles back a little.

"Here let me get that for you," green eyes says, opening the door for Castiel. Castiel barely manages a thank you before he quickly rushes through the door, wanting to get away from this strange man.

Once inside the office, Castiel leans against the wall for a second trying to regain his composure. He was confused by his body's reaction, he had never felt that strongly attracted to anyone before. Castiel sucks in a tight breathe as he makes his way to Gabriel's office. He knocks quietly but gets no response, so he goes in and leaves most of the papers on his desk. Castiel then makes his way back to his classroom to wait for the day to start.

Soon the bell rings and Castiel stands up to greet his first students of the day. Castiel is quickly scooped up into the craziness of the first day of school but the whole time those electric green eyes are floating in the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a guest left me some advice and I just want to say thank you! Also I tried to do as you said but my writing skills are still developing so I hope this chapter is better! Thanks for all the followers and favorites! Review please! Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean sighs as he drives home from work. It had been a week now and today was by far the busiest day yet. He wasn't used to dealing with such a busy shop before. Typically he just worked in some small mechanic shop that rarely saw any business. Plus he didn't normally have to work on Saturday's but sadly he had to now. It is already six and Dean really didn't feel like cooking anything, so he swings by the local diner to pick up some burgers for Sam and him.

Dean was proud of Sammy. It had only been a week but already he was making friends. He wouldn't shut up about some chick named Jess and he already joined some geeky science club. Sam seemed to be happier here then he had been anywhere else since they started moving around. He also wouldn't shut up about how awesome his English teacher was. Apparently he was some really young dude that all the kids liked and all the girls were crushing on.

Dean was happy his brother was doing so well here. He was worried that Sam would stand out a little and not make an attempt to make any friends because he figured they would just move again. Dean walked cheerfully into the diner as he thought about how great it would be to finally be able to settle down.

"What can I get you today sweetheart?" the waitress asks Dean, smiling brightly at him.

"I will just have two burger with sides of fries to go," says Dean giving the pretty cute waitress, his winning smile.

"Coming right up," she says blushing and turning to walk back into the kitchen.

Dean stands there waiting patiently for his food. He tries not to let his mind wonder to a certain someone with bright blue eyes. Ever since the day he ran into the man coming out of the office, his dreams have been filled with his blue eyes and messy hair, and his plush soft looking lips. Dean shudders a little and quickly tries to change his train of thoughts.

Irritably, Dean looks around the restaurant, frustrated with himself. Suddenly his eyes rest on a body huddled in the corner of the diner. Even though the man was looking down at the table, Dean knew by the hair and the trench coat that it was the blue eyed man. Frantically Dean looks for a place to hide incase the man looked up and saw him. His search is futile though and Dean stands there awkwardly trying not to let his eyes drift over to the man in the trench coat. Digging his nails into his arms, Dean tried to keep himself from walking over there and just sweeping the man off his feet.

Not soon enough the woman is bringing his food back, smiling ever so sweetly at Dean. It just rolls off Dean however because his mind is focused on other things. He thanks the lady and pays for the food. Just as he is about to leave he stops and glances back over at the man.

"I… uh… I hate to sound nosey," he says to the waitress, "but do you by chance know the name of the man sitting over there in the trench coat?" Dean asks, nodding his head ever so slightly towards the man. The waitress smiles fondly.

"Why yes I do, he's a regular. He comes in almost every night and he is the sweetest man I have ever met. Although quite shy I must admit. His name is Castiel. Why do you ask?" the waitress looks at Dean curiously.

Blushing profusely, Dean tries to think up a response to his random inquisition of the man, "I was just wondering, he looked like an old friend of mine for a second but I don't want to bother him."

Innocently, Dean turns to leave, but not before letting himself have one more glance at Castiel. Castiel? Wow the name was a mouthful. Almost without thinking about it Dean changes his name to just Cas. Greedily Dean looks over at him wanting one last look. He freezes though when he finds Cas looking back at him, his piercing blue eyes starring into Dean's. Shuddering, Dean quickly breaks the eye contact and hurries out the door, not even thanking the waitress.

Bolting for the Impala, Dean hops in and guns the engine, wanting to get away from Cas as quickly as possible and away from the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Trees and houses flash by as Dean drives way to fast down the road to his apartment complex. It comes up on him way to fast and Dean swerves quickly, tires screeching to make it into the parking lot of the complex.

Dean pulls into a parking lot and lets out a deep breathe, letting his head fall against the steering wheel. The sun was starting to go down and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Dark clouds start rolling in as Deans sits in his car trying to just calm his erratic heart beat. Why was this man having such an effect on him? What was it about those bright blue eyes that just made his stomach do flip flops.

Shakily, Dean climbs out of the car, just now noticing the black clouds rolling in. The breeze picks up causing goose bumps to rise up on Dean's arms. Dean wearily makes his way inside, thinking that the weather is trying to match his mood now.

Opening the creaking door to the apartment, Dean is greeted to the sound of some classical music playing from their old stereo and Sam spread out on the table, working diligently on homework.

"What the hell is this crap you're playing," grumbles Dean as he walks over to Sam and tosses him his dinner.

Rolling his eyes, Sam grabs his food and digs in greedily, pushing his homework aside. The boy was always eating. Dean swore that he was a bottomless pit. All Sam does is eat, grow, do homework, then grow some more. It was scary how big he had gotten in only a year.

"It's just classical music Dean. It's supposed to help people concentrate better. Besides it's nicer to listen to then the stuff you call music," says Sam through a mouthful of food. Growling, Dean just glares at Sam and walks over punching the off bottom on the stereo.

"You are such a nerd. How are you even my brother?" Dean says teasingly, sitting down across from Sam and digging into his own burger.

Sam chooses to ignore his brother and focus on eating until he remembers the paper his English teacher gave him yesterday. Slowly, Sam reaches into his backpack and pulls the letter out and slides it smoothly over to Dean who glances at it curiously.

"What this?" Dean asks swallowing a mouthful of burger.

Blushing, Sam rubs the back of his neck before replying, "It's a letter from my English teacher. I forgot to give it to you yesterday when I got home from school. He wants to meet with you since you're technically my guardian and talk about moving me up into the next class. He say's I am too smart to be in that class. He knows it has only been a week but he said he can tell I need something way more challenging then that class." Sam picks at his food, not wanting to look at Dean, figuring he will just tease him for being so smart.

Sam is surprised however when Dean says nothing. Curiously, he glances up at Dean to find him sitting there frozen, he's eyes glued to the paper. This so isn't happening Dean thinks as he reads the name at the bottom of the letter. It was signed Castiel Novak. There was no way in hell that there just happened to be two Castiel's at the same school, which could only mean this was the same blue eyed man that keeps making his pants feel too tight and his heart race. Fuck, how was he supposed to sit in on a parent-teacher conference, alone, when he could barely think about the dude without getting turned on.

Dean glances over the letter and realizes that there is no other option. If Sam wants to be allowed to move up then he will have to meet with Cas. Dean gulps loudly and glances back down at the bottom of the letter. Why him, of all the teachers that could ask to meet him, it just has to be him.

"Yo! Earth to Dean!" Sam says waving a hand in front of Dean's face knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" says Dean stupidly, looking up at Sam sheepishly.

"You just like completely zoned out there on me, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Dean glances down at the letter again, "Do you really want to do this Sammy?" Dean asks hoping Sam will say no, but knowing he won't.

"Hells yeah I do! You know how awesome it would be to be the only sophomore in junior classes!" Sam smiles giddily. One look at Sam's happy face and Dean knows he can't say no to him. Everything he did was for Sam and he wasn't going to let some stupid crush get in the way of his brother's happiness.

"Alright, alright! I will do it but you so owe me. When is the meeting?" Dean asks, pushing the paper back across the rough table, not wanting to see it anymore.

Sam jumps up in excitement, "You are the best brother ever! Mr. Novak said that if you say yes, you can meet him after school on Monday in his room. Around 4:30 I think he said."

Dean grimaces, he was going to have one day to get ready for this meeting, plus he was going to have to call into work and tell them he was going to have to leave early on Monday.

"Alright I will be there, I promise," says Dean as he stand up, picking up his trash from his now finished dinner. "You have kitchen duty for all of next week though as payment," Dean smiles at Sam, who just groans but is honestly too happy to care.

"Fine I'll do the dishes," Sam says before walking off to do just that.

Leaving his brother to his chores, Dean makes his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower in hopes that is will help clear his mind.

Once in the shower, Dean leans his head against the wall and lets the cool water wash away the oil and sweat on his body. Leaning his head back, he lets the water cascade down his face, one thought penetrating his mind the entire time. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hope y'all like this chapter :D Im trying to reply to everyone's reviews but if I miss you I'm Sorry! Thank you to all of the followers, favorites, and reviews! Y'all are awesome! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cas wakes up bright and early on Monday. He smiles slightly as he remembers his dream. It was of the green eyed man. Ever since seeing him at the diner on Saturday, he's been invading Cas's dreams. Castiel didn't mind though, it kept him from having his usual nightmare.

Glancing over at his clock, Cas realizes he woke up almost an hour too early.

"Wow," he thinks to himself, "I really did sleep well."

Lazily, Cas climbs out of bed and stretches his hands into the air yawning. He feels his back pop and sighs with relief. It's been awhile since he last went for a nice long run and having so much extra time, Cas goes over to his draw and pulls on some tight running shorts that he knows makes his ass look amazing and a loose t-shirt.

Brightly Cas makes his way to the front door. He leans against the door stretching out his calf muscles and his thighs, moaning at the wonderful feeling. It has been way too long since he last worked out. After stretching, Cas jogs out lightly, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Happily, he makes his way out to the street, starting at a slow jog but soon picking up the pace. Soon Cas laughs with joy even though he's breathing is hard. Adrenaline is pumping through him as his muscular legs pump fast carrying him across the asphalt. Hungrily, Cas pushes himself faster, feeling like he's almost flying across the ground.

All too soon it seemed like, Cas is back at his apartment, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. He peels off his shirt as he makes his way back to his door not caring that people can see him, he's proud of his body.

Tiredly, he makes his way back into his apartment and greets a waiting Ginger. Smiling he pats her on the head and pours her some food before making his way to the shower. His clothes stick to him as he peels the sweaty pieces of cloth off of his body. Turning the water on, Castiel climbs in and groans blissfully as the cool water washes off the sweat and soothes his now aching muscles. He's already regretting pushing himself so hard.

Suddenly images of his gorgeous green eyed stranger pop up in his mind and Castiel feels himself growing hard. Groaning he tries to push the feelings aways but it just won't happen. Instead, Cas ends up taking his large cock in hand and pumping himself dry with the image of his sexy stranger in his mind.

Once he's nice and limp again, Cas finishes his shower and quickly hops out.

Grabbing a towel, he quickly dries himself off and makes his way to his dresser to put on his usual outfit.

Glancing over at his clock he notices he's running way behind his usual time Cursing under his breath, Castiel quickly throws on the rest of his clothes and bolts out of the door, grabbing an apple on the way.

Frantically trying to get to school on time, Cas drives way faster then he normally ever would, especially in his old piece of crap he calls a car.

Finally, Castiel makes it to school with ten minutes to spare, his car groaning in protest from being pushed so hard.

It takes him from the time it takes to get from his car to his classroom to realize he didn't grab his trench coat this morning. "Dammit!" Cas thinks to himself, "well today did start off good, now not so much." Grumbling to himself he proceeds to get his classroom ready for the day.

They day goes by normally for the most part after that. During fourth period, which is he's least favorite period except for a couple students. Castiel didn't typically play favorites but he definitely found that he liked Sam Winchester. He was a good student, absolutely brilliant, and a great personality.

As fourth period rolls around, Castiel finds himself smiling kindly at Sam as he walks up to his desk.

"Hey Mr. Novak, I just wanted to tell you that my brother said he will come to meet you after school to get me moved up," Sam says flushing pink a little when some boys behind him start muttering nerd jokes. Castiel shoots them a glare that makes them shut up right away, looking sheepishly down at their desks.

"That's fantastic Sam but I need a parent not your brother I'm afraid," Castiel says, smiling at him.

Sam looks down at his feet, "My brother is my legal guardian, Mr. Novak. So basically he is my parent."

Castiel can't help the bit of surprise on his face, "oh," Cas says dumbly, "oh, okay that's fine." Castiel puts a smile back on his face, letting Sam know it's okay.

Sam's shoulders sag in relief that Mr. Novak didn't ask him to explain what happened to his real parents. Giving his teacher a small smile, Sam returns to his seat next to his new friend Ben.

Castiel watches the Winchester head back to his seat. A nervous shudder runs down his spine as he thinks about the conference he will be having later. Castiel hated having meetings with parents, even though on this occasion it was the students brother. He still hated meeting with other adults. Kids he could handle, they were typically more open minded and easier to joke around with and such. Adults on the other hand were typically just assholes, only thinking about themselves and hated anything that went against their ways. Rolling his eyes Castiel stands up and begins class.

The rest of the day went by all too quickly and too soon the last bell of the day is ringing. Nervously, Castiel starts fidgeting in his seat and trying to smooth out his hair, which is always sticking out everywhere like he was just fucked.

4:30 rolls around and Castiel thinks maybe the Winchester won't show up. However his hopes are diminished when at 4:35, a man comes stumbling through the door, bringing the smell of oil and gas in with him.

The guy stands up straight and pulls at his clothes. Castiel is just about to stand up to greet the man when he freezes, his heart pounding. Standing in front of him is the green eyes stranger that has been invading his dreams and every other thought. The man looks just as uncomfortable as Castiel feels and he looks everywhere but at Cas.

"Um, hi, uh.. Sorry I am late I got caught up at work," Dean stutters out, feeling his own heart beat speeding up as he tries to not look at Castiels beautiful blue eyes. He notices Castiel isn't wearing his typical trench coat, making it so Dean can see his beautiful body all the better now, causing Dean to shudder. He had changed out of his blue jumpsuit from work but he knew he still smelled like gas and oil since he hadn't had a chance to change And he hoped it wouldn't bother Cas. He wanted to make a good impression.

Dean walks shakily towards Cas, "Mine names Dean Winchester, I'm Sam's older brother and legal guardian." Dean sticks his hand out reluctantly to shake Castiel's hand, still not making eye contact.

Castiel just nods his head, feeling like he has a frog in his throat. So his name is Dean, well at least now I can put a name to his face. Slowly Cas sticks his hand out to shake Dean's waiting hand, "Hello, I'm Castiel Novak, but please call me Castiel." Cas firmly shakes Dean hands, feeling a strange tingle run through him as their hands come in contact.

As Castiel grips Dean's hand, Dean almost jumps at how good Castiel's hand feels in his. His mind starts to wonder about how good he bet other things would feel inside him.. "No" Dean scolds himself, "get your mind out of the gutter." Dean finally meets Castiel's eyes and it feels for a second like time just freezes. Abruptly, Dean jerks his hand away from Cas's, "I am sorry by the way for knocking into you the other day," Dean says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, once again not looking at Cas.

Castiel smiles slightly as he sees an adorable blush rise up Dean's neck, "It's quite alright Mr. Winchester. Now please take a seat and we shall begin. This shouldn't take long," Castiel says composing himself and pushing all feelings for this attractive man down.

"Please call me Dean," Dean says, lowering himself into the chair across the desk from Cas.

"Dean," Cas says smiling softly, Dean sees the smile and feels himself smiling back.

"Well as I am sure Sam already told you, I would like to move him up a class. He is way to smart to be in my class. However we have to discuss what this may call for, plus you have to sign some papers. It's not everyday we move a sophomore up to junior classes," Cas says all this pulling out some papers and sliding them across the desk to Dean. Dean picks them up and reads them. Cas continues to explain things, "Since he's already missed a week, he will have a lot too catch up on. Here is the list of books they will be reading this year, and you will have to buy all the ones that are not starred. I know that's a lot to ask for but I'm sorry it's just part of the course." Cas smiles apologetically at Dean who just gulps.

It's a good thing his new job is paying so well now. He glances over the list of books Castiel hands him and doesn't recognize any of them, but then again English was never a strong point of his.

"Alright, uh I should be able to handle that, " Dean says glancing up at Cas, who is starring at him. He squirms in he's sit, feeling uncomfortable under the bright blue gaze. Dean's eyes trail down Cas's face and rest on his plush looking lips. Suddenly he has the urge to just grab Cas and fuck him across the desk. Quickly, Dean averts his gaze and looks out the window, placing his hands in his lap in hopes of covering up his growing hard on.

Cas notices how uncomfortable Dean seems and so quickly continues, "Okay good, well I need you to sign these papers," Cas hands Dean two papers to sign.

Dean quickly scrawls his signature onto the papers, "Is that it then?" He asks shoving the papers back toward Cas.

Castiel is getting a bit annoyed now at Deans rudeness and how he refuses to look at him.

"Did I do something to offended you Dean?" Cas asks not being able to contain himself.

Startled Dean looks up embarrassed, "Of course not Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across as rude," Dean says making eye contact with those blue eyes.

"Cas?" Castiel asks, no ones calls him that.

Dean turns bright red, "I'm sorry, it's just easier to say," he stutters out. Cas smiles at Dean's embarrassment.

"Its alright Dean," Cas looks thoughtful for a second, "I like it," he says smiling at Dean.

Dean let out a breath of relief, "Good, now is that all?"

"Almost, you just need to know that sometimes Sam might have to go to other towns for writing competition. They are mandatory for the students progress. There are only two per semester. Will that be manageable?" Cas asks.

Dean knows it will be tough but he has to do it for Sammy, "Yes, of course," he says nodding his head.

"Alright well then I think we are done here," Cas says smiling and standing up and walking around his desk to shake Dean's hand again. Dean hurriedly stands up to shake Cas's hand. However in the process of standing up, Dean catches his foot on his chair, causing him to fall forward and successfully pinning Cas between him and the desk, they're bodies pressed tightly together.

Castiels heart rate skyrockets as he finds himself pressed against Dean. He tries with all his might to keep his member down and to not lean just a little bit forward and push his lips against Dean.

They stay there for what seems like minutes just starring at each other. Finally Cas regains some composure and tries to crack a joke.

"Well Dean, seems like you have a knack for knocking into people."

Dean gulps loudly and reluctantly pushes away from Castiel. What he really wanted to do is push even closer to him and attach his lips to Cas, but he knew that be a bad idea. The guy was probably straight anyway, and Dean though that he was straight too but now he wasn't so sure.

"I am so sorry," Dean says moving away from Cas and picking up his papers.

"It's alright," Cas says smiling slightly, taking a deep breathe.

"I should probably get going. Sam is going to be so excited." Dean says, backing away towards the door.

Cas nods his head and let's the next words slip off his tongue without thinking, "I am sure he will. I hope to see you around again Dean."

Dean freezes when he hears this and gives Cas a strange look causing him to blush bright red. Cas tries to come up with an explanation but can't and so just stands there defeated. Dean smiles and winks at Cas before leaving the room. Cas almost melts when Dean smiles at him.

Cas turns his back to the door and rubs his hand over his throbbing dick, "What the hell is this man doing to me?"

Dean briskly makes his way down the hallway. He makes his way to the impala and jumps in quickly. Starring at the steering wheel, he tries to bring his breathing down to normal and ignore the ache coming from his hard cock. Dean takes his hand and rubs himself through his pants, moaning at the friction it causes.

After Cas's last comment Dean knew that there was something going on here, it was undeniable and it scared the shit out of him.

Gulping, Dean starts he impala and heads back to his apartment to tell Sam the news.

Cas leaves his room a few minutes after Dean. His whole body was craving for the green man's body to be pressed up against his again, but he knew it wasn't right to get in a relationship with a students parent, well technically sibling, but still. Cas climbs into his car and starts the engine, heading

home. The whole drive he thinks about Dean. He knows that it is wrong but he cant help himself. He needs to see Dean Winchester again. Suddenly his car makes a weird coughing noise, jerking him, but luckily keeps moving. "I guess I should take it in to the shop," Cas admits to himself reluctantly.

That's when he remembers Dean is a mechanic. Cas smiles to himself as he thinks of the perfect way to see Dean again without looking like he purposefully wanted to. Happily, Cas pulls into a parking spot at his complex and makes his way to his apartment, plan already working itself out perfectly in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Y'alls response to this story is amazing :D thank you for all the reviews and followers! Y'all made me so excited I just had to update again! This chapter is nice and long for ya! Please take into consideration that I actually know absolutely nothing about cars. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the week passes without incident for Dean and Castiel, although neither of them could get the other off their minds.

Dean worked his ass off all week, doing anything to try and keep Cas out of his mind. It seemed like any spare minute his brain got, those brilliant blue eyes would be invading his mind.

So far his job was going really well. Ash was a great guy to work for, always cracking jokes and never being a stickler about things. Dean had already made pretty good friends with him and one of the guys he worked with by the name of Rufus.

For once, Dean was happy, he wasn't worried about whether he would have enough money for dinner, or gas. Sam was doing great in school and Dean had seen him smiling more the past week then he had in probably years. It almost scared Dean how well things were going for him right now. The only thing causing him any stress was the freaking sexy English teacher that wouldn't leave his almost every spare thought. Although he was a little suspicious about the swollen lip Sammy came home from school with on Wednesday, but Sam just claimed he accidently walked into a door, which honestly wouldn't surprise Dean so he let it drop.

Now it was Friday and Sam was over at a friend's house this weekend with some kid named Ben, meaning Dean had the whole weekend to himself and he could get as drunk as he fucking wanted tonight. Rufus invited him to go out to the bar that Ash owns. It would be Dean's first time going but from what he could tell, it was a pretty popular bar.

7:00 rolled around and Dean picked Rufus up to head to the bar. Rufus was a pretty awesome guy. He was older then Dean, but he had a wicked sense of humor. Dean was really looking forward to tonight, hoping that he can get nice and drunk, (although not too drunk because he did have work tomorrow) and get Cas off his mind for once.

They walk into the bar and are greeted by Ash, "Hey guys! First round is on me!"

"Thanks man!" Dean yells back over the loud chatter of the bar. The two men make their way over to the bar and sit down. Dean orders whiskey and Rufus a Johnny Walker Blue Label. Right away Rufus starts flirting with some chicks, leaving Dean to sit there and entertain himself. This typically wouldn't bother him because he would just go off and flirt with some chick. Tonight was different though, as Dean looked around the bar he saw plenty of beautiful girls that he would typically putting on his Dean charm for. Yet, he didn't want to as he looked around. He tried willing himself to get up and go over to one but his body was ignoring him. It seemed like the harder he tried to convince himself to go hit on some blonde, the more Castiel invaded his mind.

Groaning, Dean places his head down on the bar atop his hands. Why was this man doing this to him! The only person he has ever thought about this much was his now ex-girlfriend Lisa. Even then Dean didn't think she had this much of an effect on him. There was just something about Cas that was just so appealing.

Dean lifts his head and swallows down his drink in two gulps before calling for another from the pretty blonde bar tender. Smiling sweetly she brings Dean his drink, "Here you go hot stuff." She passes the drink to Dean, letting her hand rest against his a little longer than necessary.

"You look like you had a rough day there sweetheart, anything I can do to make it better," She says, winking suggestively at Dean, who just sits there willing himself to feel something, anything! Nothing happens though and Dean just shrugs his shoulders.

"Sorry babe, maybe next time," he says before picking his drink up and chugging it down. Throwing down some money, Dean turns to Rufus, who is in the middle of a gaggle of girls working his charm.

'Hey Rufus, do you think you could find another ride home? I think I'm going to go ahead and leave," Dean says, pushing a girl aside to get to his friend.

Rufus smiles at Dean before glancing around at the girls, "Oh yeah, I think I got it covered," he gives Dean a wink before turning his attention back on the giggling girls.

"Alright then," Dean thinks to himself before heading out to his Impala, "It's probably better I didn't get drunk tonight anyway since I have to work tomorrow," Dean tells himself trying to make himself feel better for his now ruined night.

Absentmindedly, Dean makes his way back to his apartment. Stumbling in through the front door, Dean glances at the clock and notices it's only 9:00. "God Dammit, screw you Cas and you're gorgeous blue eyes for ruining my night." Dean thinks as he walks to his bed and strips down to his boxers before climbing in. He lays there for hours just staring at the ceiling, and thinking of all the reasons why he should and should not pursue Cas. Finally he falls into a deep sleep full of dreams of Castiel.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Castiel also had a fabulous week. What really kept him going was the fact that he knew he was going to be seeing Dean this weekend. He had it all planned out, from bringing he's car into the garage on Saturday morning to asking Dean out to lunch. Cas just hoped he wouldn't get nervous and chicken out.

The only thing that really pissed him off this week was on Wednesday, when he caught some big shots picking on Sam.

It was before school started and Castiel was walking down the hallway when he heard a loud crash. Going to investigate he turned the corner to find four boys shoving Sam against the lockers, teasing him about how much of a nerd he was and how everyone just pretended to be his friend and that he better do their homework for them before they beat him up. Castiel almost found it a little funny considering Sam was bigger than all of them but he knew there was no way the Winchester could take on four guys by himself. Castiel is just about to interject when he sees Sam shove the kid away.

"You're all pathetic losers who think you can pick on people just to make your pathetic selves feel better, so shove off. I am not going to stand here and listen to you air heads trying to tell me what to do," Sam says before trying to shove out of the circle of boys. Castiel was proud of the boy for standing up for himself. However the bullies were having none of that and the obvious leader of the group brought his fist up and punched Sam hard in the face before anyone could even blink. Sam stumbles back in surprise, clutching at his now bleeding lip. That was when Castiel lost it.

"You little assbuts!" Cas yells at them, stalking down the hallway towards them, eyes glowing fiercely. The boys all turn in surprise. "How dare you pick on someone just because they are ten times smarter then you ever will be!" Castiel marches right up to the boys causing them to cowering backwards, "If I ever see you four picking on Sam again, or anyone for that matter, you're asses will be suspended before you can even say sorry. Now get your butts off to class right now before I rethink about letting you off with just a warning."

The boys stand there shocked for a second. They had never seen their English teacher so mad before and honestly it was really scary. Quickly the boys regain their composure and scurry off, terrified of Castiel's wrath.

Taking a deep calming breathe, Cas turns and looks with concern at Sam, who is leaning against the lockers with an already severely swollen lip.

"Let's get you to the nurses office shall we?" Castiel asks placing a comforting arm over the boy.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Novak that was awesome. You are quite scary when you are mad," Sam says in awe.

Cas just chuckles at Sam, "Please Sam, when we aren't around other students and teachers, feel free to call me Castiel. I honestly hate being called Mr. Novak." Castiel smiles kindly at Sam.

Sam just nods his head, returning the smile. They arrive at the nurse's office soon after that and Castiel leaves Sam in the good hands of the school nurse. He then heads back to his class to get ready for day.

After that the week went by rather quickly. The closer to Saturday that it got the more nervous Cas felt. He stayed in Friday night, just sitting on his couch petting Ginger and watching TV. It was all just background noise though as his mind was occupied with thoughts of tomorrow.

Eventually Cas goes to bed and it seems like he's barely asleep before his alarm is blaring at him too wake up.

Groggily, Cas climbs out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom to shower and make sure he's looking good. He decides to leave his trench coat at home today, giving Dean a good view of his body. He wears skinny jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt that really makes his eyes pop.

Checking himself in the mirror he knew he looked good. That was one thing Cas was always good at. Making himself feel good about himself. He was horrible when it came to actually trusting and interacting with other people, but he was good at making himself feel better.

Glancing one last time in the mirror, and trying to smooth his untamed hair down one last time, Cas deems himself good enough and grabs he's keys handing out to his car.

The drive to the mechanic shop feels like the longest drive in the world. The whole time his car is sputtering and jerking and honestly Castiel is surprised he was able to get to the shop at all. He pulls in grabbing the attention of all the people around. Luckily it wasn't a busy day and there were only a couple people waiting around for their cars.

Cas pulls into a parking spot and climbs out of his car, wiping his sweaty hands off on his jeans.

Dean showed up to work this morning in a god awful mood. His night having been filled with dreams of Cas causing him to wake up with a ragging boner this morning and thanking god that Sam wasn't home to hear him jake off.

He was just finishing up a costumer when he hears a car making the worst sound ever pull into the parking lot of the garage. Glancing over his costumers shoulder, Dean spots an old Honda Prelude parked out front but he can't see who's driving it. Shrugging his shoulders he turns back to his costumer and finishes up with them, handing them back their keys to their now fixed car.

After the costumer leaves, Dean glances back over at the car and freezes when he sees Cas standing next to it looking around like a lost puppy dog.

"Oh god! What the hell is he doing here?" Dean thinks to himself as he takes deep breathes trying to calm himself. Putting on his employee face, he goes out to meet Cas, who honestly looks absolutely adorable just standing there.

Cas's back is to Dean as he walks up to him, "Uh.. Hey there Cas, what are you doing here?"

Cas jumps when he hears Deans voice behind him and he spins around to face him almost falling flat on his face.

"Shit, uh hey Dean. I... Uh..." Cas blushes profusely as his words get all jumbled up. He can't help himself, for some reason Dean looks unbelievably sexy in his mechanic uniform.

Dean just raises an eyebrow at Cas's stuttering, trying with all his might to keep a straight face. Cas wasn't wearing his usual trench coat and instead he was wearing a pair of nice skinny jeans that clung to his hips and showed off his nice ass. Then just too add to it, he was wearing a tight t-shirt which was showing off all his muscles and for some reason was really turning Dean on.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Dean says teasingly leaning in towards a blushing Cas.

"Um, my car has been making some really weird noises and been really jerky. I was hoping you could take a look at it for me, " Cas says finally finding his voice. He decides to push his luck and confidence a little and gives Dean his best puppy eyed look, "Pleaseee."

Dean feels himself practically melt away when Cas looks at him like that.

He bits his lips trying to contain himself but he can't, "Dammit Cas stop! Just stop please!" Dean says running his hand across his face in frustration. This man is going to be the death of him.

Cas looks at Dean confused, his head titling to the side a little bit, "stop what Dean? I was just asking for help?"

Dean groans loudly, "Yeah I know, okay I'll take a look at her." Walking over to the hood of the car, Dean pops it open and leans over inspecting the engine and such.

Cas watches Dean and smiles inwardly at himself. He knew he was having an effect on Dean and he loved it. His inner self starts jumping with joy as he watched Dean walk over to his car. As Dean leans over to inspect the inside of it, Castiel gets a nice shot of his oh so fine ass. Gulping he tries to push down the raging hard on trying to break through.

"Fuck Cas, the inside of this thing is a mess! You need to have like half of this replaced and cleaned up. I don't even understand how it's running," Dean says, coming back out from under the hood, oil smeared across his cheek.

Castiel represses the urge to go over and wipe it off. Instead, he sticks his hands in his pockets and just looks at Dean.

"Alright... So can you fix it?" Cas asks.

Glancing at the car, Dean just shakes his head, "Yeah I could, but the cost to repair it would be way more then just buying a new car which I highly suggest."

Cas looks sadly at his car. It was a good car or at least he thought so but his knowledge on cars was very limited.

"But Dean I have no idea where to even begin when looking for a new car," Cas looks helplessly at Dean, "I honestly don't know the first thing about cars."

Dean smiles at Cas, "Hey I will help you out alright? We will find you the perfect car," Dean says walking up to Cas and placing an arm around his shoulders.

Cas smiles happily up at Dean and leans into his touch a little. Everything was going great despite how nervous Castiel was. The next part was going to be the hardest though. He was afraid of seeming to forward.

"Hey, um Dean. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat later, maybe for lunch or something," Cas asks looking sheepishly at the ground.

Dean is startled by Castiels question. It was so abrupt and out of the blue, it threw him off balance for a second.

"That.. Actually sounds really nice Cas, I'd love to. Although I'm pretty new to the town so I don't know of any good places to eat," Dean says smiling down at Cas.

Not believing his own ears, Cas takes a couple deep breathes before he realizes he heard right and that Dean actually said yes! Cas's stomach starts doing flip flops in excitment.

"Don't worry about that, I know a really nice diner not far from here," Cas says smiling shyly at Dean.

"Well I get off at 1 today, so why don't I meet up with you afterwards?" Dean asks, his stomach forming into a ball of knots as he thinks that maybe, just maybe he actually has a chance with Cas.

"Perfect!" Cas says smiling at Dean, before glancing at his car, "But, um Dean. How am I supposed to get anywhere?"

"Oh..um..tell you what. Ill just take a break real fast and run you home. Then ill come by later to pick you up. Maybe after we eat we can go look at cars." Dean says, starting to feel a little nervous.

Wow! This was going better then Cas had planned! "That sounds perfect Dean," Cas says, smiling sweetly at Dean who smiles back.

"Alright cool, let me just go tell my boss ill be back in a few. Ill meet you by my car. It's the black chevy impala over there," Dean says pointing to his baby. Cas nods his head and walks over to the car to wait for Dean who hurries inside to tell Ash he will be back in fifteen. Of course Ash is cool with it and Dean smiles as he yells, "Take your time man!"

Hurrying back to his car, Dean unlocks it and climbs into the drivers seat waiting for Cas to join him. "Alright buddy, got to tell me where I am going." Dean says to Cas.

Cas nods his head and starts giving Dean directions as he pulls out of the parking lot. The whole drive is pretty comfortable, just meaningless chatter passing back and forth between the two. Cas is loving every minute of it though. He takes the time to stare at Dean when he isn't looking and studying his profile. Dean on the other hand is nervous, as he feels Cas's eyes roam up and down his body. He afraid he looks horrible, covered in oil and dirt.

Petty soon Dean is pulling up in front of Cas's apartment. "Alright, so I will pick you up at around one then?" Dean asks, shaking his head inwardly at how much this sounds like a date, which it totally isn't! Cas smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, that would be great," Cas says opening the car door. Then before he can help himself, he leans over and places a feather like kiss on Dean's cheek, who just sits there staring in shock, he's cheek tingling where Cas's lips brushed it. Cas hopes out of the car smiling big, "Bye Dean! See you soon." Then before Dean can regain his voice, Cas bolts toward his apartment.

"Holy fuck!" Cas thinks to himself as he opens the door to his apartment, "I can not believe I just did that! I have never been so outgoing in my entire life!" However Cas can't stop the smile spreading across his face. Walking over to his couch, he plops down hard, his mind in total disarray and his body filled with anticipation for this afternoon.

Dean sits there in his car for a good five minutes before he is able to regain his composure. The kiss was only a small one but it though him completely for a loop. He wasn't sure what to think anymore as he headed off back to work. All he knew was that he couldn't wait for this afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5! thank you so much for all the reviews and followers and favorites! I never expected this much response to this story :D I'm planning on this story just being a cute adorable Destiel fic with a little drama in there. So if you are looking for something with a lot of drama and sad stuff, well find another story :3 y'all are all amazing! Review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
Dean stares at the clock in anticipation. It seemed like the hands on the clock were moving ungodly slow and that one o'clock was never going to get here. Everything seemed to be fixing itself as Dean worked absentmindedly on cars for the day. All his nerves were standing on end as his mind went through the many possibilities of how this lunch could go and the more Dean thought about it, the more like a date it seemed. In all honesty, Dean was really nervous.

This was his first time ever going out with a guy and he wasn't sure how to act. With women it was easy, just throw out some stupid jokes here and there, turn up the charm, offer to pay for everything, basically be the perfect gentlemen and bam, you have yourself a women just dying to get you in her bed. It wasn't going to be the same with Cas though and Dean surprisingly found himself actually wanting to go slow with Cas even though they technically weren't even dating or anything.

Dean chuckles to himself as he realizes just how different this all was and quite frankly it scared the shit out of him. He wasn't used to this different. It had always just been Sam and him, moving around and taking care of each other. Sure Dean would fool around with chicks now and then but he never once thought about anything long term except briefly with Lisa.

Shakily, Dean climbs out from under the car he had previously been working on and was now finished with. Glancing up at the clock once again, Dean felt his breathe catch a little in excitement when he see's it's only ten minutes till one and there were no other costumers around except the ones picking up cars. Making his way into the office, Dean sees Ash sitting there finishing up some paper work for a costumer.

"Hey Ash, do you think it would be okay if I left a few minutes early? I've finished all the cars we had in for the day." Dean asks Ash, leaning lazily against the counter trying to seem chill and cool about it and control the nervous excitement building in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah man, that's fine. I can take care of the rest of this on my own. Go out and find yourself some hot chick to fool around with or something," says Ash smilingly like a dork at Dean and winking at him causing Dean to flush as he thinks about Cas.

"Thanks so much! I will see you on Monday!" With that Dean bolts out of the shop and to his car jumping in and tearing out of the parking.

Shaking his head at the young man's eagerness, Ash chuckles as he watches Dean bolt out in a rush obviously excited to get somewhere. His head had been up in the clouds ever since he came back from his break earlier and honestly, Ash was worried the boy would end up hurting himself with how air headed he was acting today. "Must be young love," Ash thinks to himself shaking his head and smiling remembering when he was 21 like Dean.

Dean drove home as fast he could, deciding that he really needed a shower before meeting up with Cas. Quick like a bunny, Dean runs inside and takes a record fast shower. While towel drying his hair, Dean digs through his boxes of clothing trying to decide what the hell to wear. He finally settles on a pair of dark faded blue jeans, and a tight white tank top that he knew would show off his muscles perfectly. It was only the beginning of September in Iowa, so the weather was still fairly warm during the day.

Once satisfied with how he looked, Dean left his apartment and hopped back into the Impala and starts heading back towards Castiel's house.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Once Dean left, Castiel wasn't sure what to do with the couple hours he had till Dean showed back up again. Deciding his time would best be spent grading some essays, Cas fixes himself a cup of coffee and settles down at his kitchen table, papers spread out around him.

Eventually Castiel is completely absorbed in his work. He always found grading papers relatively relaxing because even though some of the kids sucked at English, the grading gave his always wondering mind something to focus on.

A sharp rap at the door startles Castiel out of his zone. Jumping up quickly, causing his chair to fall over, Cas looks at the clock afraid one o-clock had snuck up on him without him even realizing. His shoulders sagged when he realized It was only a few minutes till twelve.

Curiously, he makes his way to the front door and opens it only to suddenly be engulfed by a pair of arms being thrown around his shoulders.

"Cassie! Bro! How have you been? You've been working for me for like two weeks now and not once have you even come by to say hi. I must say little bro, I almost feel insulted. After all I am the one who hooked you up with this job." Castiel just stands there gapping at his older brother Gabriel, as he makes his usual grand entrance.

Closing the door softly behind his over eccentric and always on a sugar rush brother, Cas follows Gabriel as he makes his way around Castiel's apartment.

"It's nice to see you too Gab. I am very sorry I haven't stopped by, it is just a lot to get used to and I didn't want to bother you." Castiel says, following his brother as he plops down on Cas's couch like he lives here.

'Ah, that is quite all right Cassie," says Gab causing Cas to grimace at his brother's annoying nick name for him. Castiel watches as Gabriel pulls a lollipop out of his pocket and pops right into his mouth. His brother always had a sweet tooth. You almost never found the man without something sweet, whether it be chocolate, lollipops, or some other atrociously sweet candy. It didn't matter either that Gab was almost 30, he still acted like a five year old around candy.

"So to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Castiel asks, sitting in the love seat across from Gab.

"I just wanted to check up on my little bro, and make sure he was doing alright. Is there something wrong with that?" asks Gab looking at his Castiel with puppy dog eyes.

Sighing Castiel shakes his head knowing there is way more behind this visit then just to check up in him. Gab always seemed to be trying to hook Castiel up with some guy. He knew Gab was just trying to help him out but Castiel just didn't need or want his brother's help. Beside now he had Dean to look forward to anyway.

"Of course not Gab, I was only wondering." Castiel leans back against his chair and waits for the question's he know are coming. Sure enough a couple seconds later, Gabriel sits up on the couch and leans forward towards Cas.

"So, Cas, found any hot guy to fuck yet?" Gabriel asks raising a eyebrow at Cas.

Cas blushes at his brother's blunt words but shakes his head no anyway, trying not to think of Dean. "Seriously Gabriel, mind your own damn business. My sex life is not for you to know about." Cas shoots Gab the evil eye but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I am sorry Cassie, I just worry about you. Ever since dad died you've always been so closed off and alone. I just want you to find someone that will make you happy and not such a loner." Gab smiles warmly at Cas, but there is obvious pain behind his voice as he brings their dad up. That was definitely not a subject Cas wanted to broach right now, or ever again for that matter. Instead he quickly changes to the one thing on his mind.  
"Alright, alright, if you must know I actually have a kind of date at one." Castiel tells his brother blushing brightly at the huge smile that lights up his brother's face.

"Seriously! Oh my god who! Tell me everything?" Gabriel exclaims at Cas acting like a teenage girl.

Rolling his eyes at his obnoxious older brother, Cas explains how he went to the car shop this morning and met this guy named Dean who ended up having to drive him home and invited Cas out to lunch with him at one. He didn't know why, but Cas decided it would be best to leave out how Dean and him actually first met and how Dean was the guardian of one of his students. Technically they weren't doing anything illegal since Cas was 25 and Dean was 21 but he still just felt weird mentioning it all.

After Castiel is done telling his brother about his sorta date, Gabriel is practically in Cas's lap, shaking with excitement for his brother.

"Okay, okay, I am going to wait right here till you get back and then you're going to tell me everything!" Gabriel leans in so his face is close to Cas, golden eyes starring into blue, "Every last detail. You got me bro."  
Castiel leans away from Gab, trying to avoid getting poked in the face with the end of his lollipop.

"Seriously Gab! No! I love you, but not that much." Castile shoves Gabriel away and stands up straightening his clothes back out. Glancing at the clock he notices it's almost one. "And now you are going to leave because I do not want you here when he comes," Castiel says trying to usher his brother out of his apartment. Gabriel looks almost hurt and Cas feels bad for being so mean to Gabriel who's just trying to be a good brother. Rolling his eyes Cas pats Gab on the shoulder giving him an awkward one arm hug, "I promise I will call you tonight and tell you all about it. Alright?" This seems to satisfy Gab and he nods his head and heads for the door.

"Go get'em Cassie," Gab says closing the door with a wink.

Sighing, Cas collapses on the couch feeling exhausted, which is what usually happens when he has a conversation with Gab.

Wearily he makes his way to the bathroom and splashes some cold water on his face, sufficiently waking himself back up again. After spraying a little bit of cologne on, Castiel goes back into the living room and sits down with a book. It takes about ten minutes before he finally gives up after rereading the same paragraph twenty times. There was just no way he could concentrate on reading when he was so anxious about the lunch.

A knock at the door shakes Castiel out of his thoughts and he glances at the clock to see its already ten minutes past one. He's body tenses up and he feels himself start to sweat a little. Why was he getting nervous now when he had been so brave this morning! Nervously Cas makes his way to his door. He runs a hand through his hair trying to tame it down a little but he knows it's useless. Opening the door slowly, Cas peers around and almost dies when he sees Dean standing there in a tight white tank top and jeans that show off his ass so nicely.

Dean showed up at Cas's house and made his way to the front door. After knocking, he stands there fidgeting for a little bit till the door opens and he's greeted with a pair of blue eyes peering around the door at him. His heart stutters a little. Geezes his eyes are so amazing dammit.

"Uh.. Hey Cas," Dean says trying to hide how nervous he is, "You ready?"

Cas nods and smiles shyly walking out the door. Dean stands there and waits as Cas locks the door and then he leads Cas out to his car.

Swallowing and taking a deep breathe, Cas follows Dean out to his car, loving the view of his nice ass he was getting back here from it. He wasn't sure where Dean was going to take him but he honestly didn't care as he wasn't exactly a picky eater. Although to be honest he hoped it was somewhere with burgers because oh god he loved burgers.

After climbing into the car Dean glances over at Cas,"So where would you like to go to eat? I'm pretty new around here so I don't know of any place good other then that diner I saw you at the other night."

Cas smiles a little at the memory. He had felt someone watching him while he ate and he looked up to find his green eyes stranger standing across the room from him. Shaking his head, he steps out of the memory and looks over at a waiting Dean. "Same here, I haven't been around too long either. Why don't we just drive around till we see something that looks nice?" Cas suggests smiling.

Dean nods and smiles back starting the car up and pulling out if the parking lot. They sit in an awkward silence for a little bit before Dean finally can't take it anymore, "So Cas what brought you to Ackley, Iowa?"

Cas is startled by Dean's sudden question having been in his own little world for a bit, "Well uh, I just finished college and needed a job. My brother was just given the principle position at the high school and so was able to convince then to hire me as the English teacher."

"Oh wow that's cool, so your brother and you are pretty close then? Is he your only family?"

Cas's chest clenches up at the question of his family, he had really hoped Dean wouldn't broach the topic of his family but he knew it had been a pointless dream.

"Um.. Well yea, I guess we are relatively close. I also have an older brother by the name of Michael and and older sister by the name of Anna. Age wise it goes Michael, Gabriel, Anna, and then me."

Dean nods his head as he fully listens to Cas, "Wow, so you have a pretty big family then?"

Cas just nods his head, "So tell me about your family, what's Sam and yours story?" Cas asks looking curiously at Dean.

Knuckles turn white as Dean grips the steering wheel. His family wasn't something he wanted to talk about either. Swallowing, Dean is able to choke out a couple words about Sammy, "It's just Sam and I. Basically always has been. He's a smart kid and I would do anything for him." Dean says in a clipped voice, hoping Cas will drop the subject.

Getting the hint he changes the subject a little bit, "So Dean why are you in Iowa?"

Breathing deeply, he relaxes his hold on the steering wheel, glad of the change of subject, "Ive been looking for a more permanent job and saw that the garage needed a permanent man and that they paid well, so I jumped right on." Cas nods his head in understanding.

The car falls back into silence again as both men try to figure out what to say to the other.

They drive for a bit in this new awkward silence before Dean finally spots a little restaurant at the corner of a street. It looks really good and like it serves great bacon burgers which is exactly what Dean needs right now.

"How does that look to you?" Dean asks pointing the restaurant out to Cas.

Cas nods his head relieved for the break in the tension filled air.  
"Looks perfect," he says smiling.

Dean quickly finds a parking spot and hopes out of the car and running around to open the door for Cas.

Cas looks up surprised at how much of a gentleman Dean was being. Smiling sweetly, he climbs out,"Thank you Dean."

"Of course," Dean says smiling back. Things start feeling a little more comfortable after that as the boys make their ways into the little restaurant.  
A smiling, skinny blonde waitress meets them at the door. "Good afternoon gentleman. How can I help you today?"

"Table for two please," Dean says smiling sweetly at the waitress, turning on his charm out of habit. The waitress blushes and turns to grab two menus from the rack before asking them to follow her to the back.

She leads them to a little two person table in the back, "Here you go," she says smiling at then both, but her eyes staying on Dean longer then necessary, her eyes roaming over his body.

Jealously swells up in Cas suddenly and he feels a wave of possessiveness go over him. Without thinking about it he wraps his arm around Dean's waist startling him and the waitress. Looking at The waitress with an eye that says back the hell off, Cas pulls Dean close to his side confusing the man but he doesn't object. The waitress gets the hint and her eyes go wide as she blushes.

"Your server will be with you soon," she murmurs under her breath before scurrying off, tail between her legs.

Castile quickly let's go of Dean blushing profusely.

Dean smiles big loving how cute Cas looks when he blushes and how he acted when he saw the waitress trying to flirt with him. Taking his seat he looks over at Cas, "So what was that all about?" Dean asks causing Castiel too burn even more red.

"I...I.. I'm sorry," Cas stutters out embarrassed, "I uh.. Just didn't like the way she was looking at you."

Dean chuckles at Castiel's embarrassment finding it unbelievably adorable. Surprising himself he reaches over and takes Cas's hand in his.

"It's quite alright Cas. I enjoyed it," Dean says winking.

More blood rushes to Cas's face but he tries to push it down and instead smiles shyly at Dean, "Well I'm glad then."

Once Dean was sure Cas had relaxed again, he removed his hand and picked up his menu. Happily he notices that they serve bacon burgers and he puts his menu down already knowing exactly what he wants. Dean is surprised when he sees that Cas is ready as well.

"So what are you going to get?" He asks Cas.

"A bacon burger, how about you?" Cas says making Dean laugh.

"I'm getting the exact same," Dean says smiling and chuckling.

"Well great minds think alike I suppose," Cas says smiling back.

Soon enough their waitress arrives. She is another pretty thing, with long brunette hair and bright golden eyes. Normally Dean would have loved to have flirt with her but now he didn't feel anything, his attention focused only on Cas. However he can't help but feel himself start getting jealous when he notices the once over the waitress is giving Cas. Wow these two just couldn't get a break. Dean decides to claim now what he hopes will official be his soon anyway. Reaching over he takes Cas's hand in his and brings it to his mouth, laying soft kisses on each of his knuckles. "You can order first babe," Dean says smoothly smiling sweetly at Cas who has turned bright red again.

It takes Cas a second to gain his voice because all he can think about are Dean's lips on his knuckles and how he wonders what they would feel like on other places of his body... Shaking his head, Cas looks at the waitress, bating his eyes at her deciding to have a little fun messing with the now wide eyes waitress. "Hey, yes I would like a bacon burger with some curly fries and a large Coke." Cas smiles and looks over at Dean all doe eyed and threading his fingers through Dean's.

Dean tries so hard not to start cracking up as he sees how uncomfortable they are making the waitress. "I would like to have the same thing as my sexy date please."

Castiel turns bright red when Dean calls him sexy and he has to duck his head for a second, not being able to look into Dean's bright green eyes.  
The waitress nods her head and quickly scurries off with their order.

Once she leaves both men look at each other grinning break out in laughter.  
"Oh god that was hilarious," Dean says, his eyes starting to water.

"The look on her face! Man we are never going to be allowed back here agin," Cas says laughing just as hard. It takes a bit but finally the boys stop laughing and any awkwardness between them is now gone. They start asking each other questions just trying to get to know each other better. Although none of them are very personal and neither broach the topic of their family again.

Once their lunch arrives, they both dig in hungrily, chuckling once again at the nervous waitress who brought their food. "Stupid homophobes," Cas thinks to himself rolling his eyes.

Eventually they both finishes their meal and sit back rubbing their bellies with content. Suddenly Dean sits forward with excitement, "I wonder if they have pie here!" Cas chuckles learning just a few minutes ago that Dean's favorite food in the whole world was pie.

"I'm sure they do," Cas says handing Dean the desert menu.

"Sweet! I'm going to get an apple pie, do you want anything Cas?" Dean asked nicely looking over the menu at Cas.

"I'm alright, thanks though," Cas says feeling full from the giant burger.  
The waitress comes back to give them their bill and Dean orders the pie to go so that Cas doesn't have to sit there and watch him eat it.

"So I figured we could go out and look at cars for a bit. See if we can't find you something. I'm guessing its gonna be pretty hard for you to get to work without one," Dean says to Cas.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea," Says Cas agreeing.

The waitress brings Dean his pie back, not looking at either of them and then hurries and leaves again. Dean reaches for the bill meaning to pay for it but finds it already taken care of.

"Cas, no I can't let you pay for me," Dean says reaching for the bill but Cas quickly snatches it away.

"This is my way of saying thank you for helping me out with my car problems. Really Dean I don't mind," Cas says smilingly kindly at Dean who just sighs knowing this would be a pointless argument.

"Alright, thank you very much Cas," Dean says standing up.

"It's no problem Dean," Cas says leading the way out of the restaurant.  
Cas's head is completely in the clouds as he walks back towards the impala. Not paying attention to where he is going, he almost steps out in front of a moving car. Suddenly he hears Dean yell his name and he finds himself wrapped up in a pair of warm arms.

"Geezes Cas watch where you're going,"Dean says holding Cas tightly to him, having pulled him out of the way of the car.

As soon as both their heart rates go down the guys realize just how close they are and how close their faces are. Cas's hands are resting on Dean's shoulders, while Dean's hands are on Cas's hips, blue eyes starring into green ones. Before either one realizes it, they are both leaning toward the other. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss that soon heats up. Cas's lips are just as Dean imagined, soft yet rough at the same time. Dean swipes his tongue across Cas's lower lip, loving the unique taste that could only be Cas. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck deepening the kiss. He's insides were jello as he continued to kiss Dean. He couldn't believe this was really happening and oh my god it was the best kiss Cas had ever had. Dean knew exactly what he was doing and Cas willingly opened his mouth, allowing Dean's tongue to explore his mouth.

Finally they pull apart enough to breathe but not moving out of each others arms.

"That was amazing," Dean says panting a little.

Cas jus nods his head and then reaches up pulling Dean's lips back to his. They stand there for another few minutes just exploring each others mouths till someone walks back muttering "get a room."

Dean and Cas pull apart grinning big.  
"Guess we should go get that car now."

* * *

**I would love for y'alls input in what car Cas should get! So please review and tell me that kind of car y'all think he should get? :3 thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is really short and just kind of for the purpose of getting to know Cas and Dean better. Thank you to my awesome girl Julia for giving me the Firebird and Larkafree for the idea of the Camaro. I want to know where you guys would like this story to go because I love feed back and your reviews help me write so please! Review! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 6

"Come on Cas! It is a beautiful car!" Dean exclaims pointing at the 1970 black Camaro with white racing stripes down it. For such a small town, this place sure had quite the collection of classic cars and they were all in pretty good shape, so of course this would be where Dean takes Cas.

Castiel just gives Dean a look shaking his head, although he couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips. It was so funny watching Dean as he walked around looking at all the cars and talking about random things that Cas knew nothing about. He didn't mind though because he enjoyed listening to Dean and watching him walk from one car to the next. The look in Dean's eyes was like a little kid in a candy store, classic cars were a passion of Dean's and he was determined to get Cas into one. No way was he going to have a boyfriend driving around some fancy ass, overpriced, and spoofed up new car. So now here they were arguing over a 1970 black Camaro or a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird.

"Alright Cas, it's either the Firebird or the Camaro! They are both beautiful classic cars. Trust me babe you will look awesome in them and probably make ten times more friends. Plus it is so easy for me to fix these guys up when something goes wrong. All those new cars are all electric and shit and are impossible to fix."

Castiel listens to Dean urge him on as he walks over to the firebird and gently trails his hand up the hood. All his life Cas had stood in the background, never doing anything that made him stand out. He liked to just be by himself, it always seemed easier that way. Society and he didn't go well together because his people skills sucked, which tended to lead to him getting strange looks and rude side comments. So Cas tried to keep to himself most of the time. Even now as an adult, he followed the same routine everyday and hardly ever went out except to the little diner or to buy groceries. Now that he had met Dean though he felt that all changing and honestly it kind of scared him. If he picked one of these cars instead of the plain old typical car that he was planning on he would be getting a lot more notice and Cas wasn't sure he could handle that. Yet, at the same time he wanted to, he wanted to put his past behind him, maybe start living a little, do something fun with his life.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel glances over at Dean who has now gone silent once he realized Cas was lost in his own thought. The sun shown down perfectly on Dean's bear arms, his green eyes sparkled like emeralds and his freckles out lined his beautiful face. It all seemed too much to Castiel. How the hell had he landed himself such a sexy yet wonderful guy. Shaking his head, Castiel looks back down at the car under his fingertips, he was going to do it, he was going to change his life and start living for once. The corners of his mouth lifted up and his blue eyes sparkled brightly as he looks back over at Dean.

"Okay, I'll take it."

Dean's entire face just lights up with joy and he runs over and wraps Castiel into a giant hug.

"Oh my god, yes! You won't regret this I promise, it will be amazing." Castiel laughs at Dean's excitement and hugs the taller man back. Dean's arms feel perfect around him, they make him feel safe which isn't something he typically felt. After their little kiss outside the restaurant, the two hadn't really said anything to each other besides talking about cars. It seemed neither were sure how to react to the amazing kiss that they had shared. Cas was afraid Dean hadn't enjoyed the kiss, while Dean was terrified of his growing feelings for Cas and what would happen if Cas said he really didn't want to do this again.

For now though all these thoughts were forgotten as Dean grabbed Cas's hand and dragged him over to the car dealer. They haggled over a price for awhile, Castiel mostly just stood in the background, before finally deciding on a price. Wiping out his check book, Castiel paid for the entire thing out front, shocking Dean a little. Dean never knew how it was to have enough money to do just do things like that. He found himself wondering just how much more there was to Castiel behind the whole English teacher façade.

Once Cas is handed the keys, the two man make their way back over to the car.

"So," Dean says looking down at the ground awkwardly standing in front of Cas, "Today was fun, I really enjoyed it."

Castiel smiles at Dean's awkwardness, "So did I, we should really do it again." At those words, Dean's whole demeanor changes and he relaxes instantly. Dating wasn't something he was used to, but he found that he really wanted things to work between Cas and him.

"We should, here let me give you my number and you can text or call me whenever," Dean smiles as he pulls a pen from his pocket and takes Castiel's wrist in his hand. Cas tries to ignore the warm feeling he gets from Dean touching him and watches as Dean proceeds to write a number down on the inside of his wrist.

Cas blushes a little, "Thanks Dean, I'll call you later." Turning slowly away, Cas goes to get in the car but Dean stops him and grabs his hand yanking Cas to him. Castiel squeaks when his hand is suddenly yanked and he finds himself wrapped in Dean's arms.

Dean leans down and kisses Cas softly, he didn't know what possessed him to but he just had to taste the blue eyed man again. Their lips move together in a soft, blissful kiss. Castiel feels himself melting into Dean as his arms find their way around Dean's neck. The two stand there for awhile just exploring each other's mouths until they finally have to break away. Panting comes from their now swollen red lips as the two look at each other. Dean swallows thickly wishing he could just take Cas right here and now. Trying to ignore his arousal, Dean leans in and pecks Cas on the lips one more time before turning and walking away leaving a gaping and flushed Castiel standing in a car dealership.

Dean hurries to his Baby and climbs in. Like a bullet, Dean rushes home and bolts into the apartment straight to his bedroom where he takes care of his oh so painful erection. Afterwards, he lays there in his post orgasm and thinks about the day. Things just kept getting better and better, Cas was amazing, everything Dean could have ever wanted. Lisa hadn't even triggered this much of a reaction out of him. The problem was, Dean was scared, truly scared. Committed relationships just weren't his thing. He had tried it with Lisa but it didn't work out, mostly because she was asking too much of him. Sam will always come first and nothing will change that. The only person allowed into his already broken heart is Sam. Dean knows not to let people in because when you do you just get hurt. Why then did he slowly feel all his walls and rules slowly start to disappear as he thinks of Cas. Those blue eyes, dark sexy hair, and smile that just dazzled Dean, had him head over heels for Castiel and Dean knew it.

"No! No…" Dean thinks to himself, "I can't let him in, I can't let someone in when I'll probably be leaving eventually again anyway. I can't let Cas get mixed in with the craziness that is the Winchesters life."Dean resolved right then and there that he wouldn't let Cas get to him. Yes, he will still continue to see him, just to see where things go but he will refuse to let him go more than skin deep. Yet, deep down in the back of Dean's heart he knew this wasn't true, he knew things with Cas were just getting started and were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's another chapter. We finally get some Sammy time in it :D so enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sunday night Sam came home from Ben's. Dean spent most of the day wondering aimlessly around the little apartment waiting for Cas to call. He couldn't believe how much he was acting like a teenage girl with her first big crush.

The clock read 9:00 and much to Dean's disappointment there was still no phone call. Bleakly, Dean makes his way over to Sam, who's sitting at the table with books spread all around him. Plopping down in the chair across from Sam, Dean swings his feet up to rest on the table top while looking over at his brother. Sam chews absentmindedly on the end of his pencil as he works on finishing his algebra homework.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean practically yells at his brother causing him to jump in the air and the pencil to fall to the table with a soft clatter.

"What the hell Dean? Was that really necessary?" Sam asks giving Dean his bitch face.

Dean shrugs his shoulders smiling, "So Sammy, I was wondering if you wanted to take a little road trip next weekend and go see Bobby? I feel like it's been ages since we've seen the guy and I think we owe him a little after all he did for us. So whatcha say?"

Sam smiles a little "ya sure Dean that's sounds great! I've almost missed being on the road, just you and me in the impala."

"Sweet! Sounds like a plan. I will pick you up after school on Friday and we will head out. This Saturday is my off weekend anyway so it's perfect."

Sam smiles at his brother and nods his head before going back to his work. Tapping his fingers on the table, Dean sits there a little longer, his mind wondering off a little.

The idea to go to Bobby's had just popped into his head a few minutes ago. He didn't know why but he felt like it was right to go and see him again. Memories started popping back up into Dean's mind as he thinks back to all the good times and bad times that happened at Bobby's house.

Dean remembered bringing his first girlfriend over when he was 16 and going almost all the way before Sam walked in on them.

He remembered countless days sitting on the sofa arguing with Sam over which actors were better and what snack food was more appropriate for movie nights.

He remembered how he felt when he drove away from the place for the last time when he was 17. Leaving behind the only place that had ever really been home to him.

After they left four years ago, Dean always made sure to call Bobby at least once month to let him know they weren't dead yet and to find out if Bobby had heard anything from their dad. It was a small hope but one that Dean kept holding on to, that one day their dad would come back. He never told Sam about it. Sam pretty much hated their dad for leaving them and couldn't understand how Dean could look up to him at all.

A slight melancholy feeling fills Dean's chest as it always does when he thinks of his father. Sighing quietly, Dean let's his feet fall of the table with a loud thump as he slowly stands up.

"Sam you have school tomorrow, don't stay up to late alright?"

A nod of the head is the only implication Dean gets that Sam heard him. Irritably Dean goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

The sound of the phone ringing pulls Sam out of his thoughts.

"Dean phone!" He calls only to realize his brother is in the shower. Groaning, he scurries out of his chair and reaches the phone right before the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" A rough voice asks from the other end of the phone. A voice sounding vaguely like Sam's now old English teacher.

"Um, no this is Sam. Dean is in the shower right now. Can I ask whose calling?"

The other end of the phone is silent for awhile and Sam almost thinks they have hung up before the voice speaks up again.

"Hello Sam. This is Castiel Novak. I just...um needed to ask your brother a question regarding my car. I will call back later I suppose. Thank you, have a goodnight."

The line goes dead before Sam can say anything else and he hangs the phone up with a frown.

A few minutes later the shower shuts off and Dean walks out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist.

"Um, Mr. Novak called while you where in the shower." Sam informs Dean, watching him closely to see his reaction. Dean's eyes go big for a second and his shoulders tense but he makes himself relax.

"What did he want?"

"He said he needed to ask you about his car?" Sam give Dean a questioning look.

"Oh ya I helped him find a new car. His other one was totally shot. I.. Um... I'm just going to call him back then." Dean picks his phone up and sheepishly makes his way to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, he takes a deep breathe feeling the rough wood of the door digging into his back. Flipping his phone open he looks at the last call and presses redial. Cas picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas! It's Dean, Sam said you called?"

"Hello Dean," Cas says smiling from the other side of the phone, "Yes, um I did."

There's silence on the other side as Dean waits for Cas to continue but he doesn't.

"He said you wanted to ask me about the car?" Dean prompted.

Castiel coughs nervously, now that he had Dean on the phone he didn't really know what to say, "No, uh, that was a lie. I didn't know what else to tell him incase he.. Um.. Didn't know about us?" Cas said this with a question in his voice, really not sure what Dean and he were.

"Oh.. Ya good point, thanks, I hadn't told him about this weekend. I'm not sure how he would feel to know his older brother is potentially dating his teacher."

Cas chuckles a little "Ya I understand. Pretty sure I would have killed Gabriel if he had ever hit on my teachers."

Dean smiles, "So why did you call then?"

"Right, um actually I was just calling to say thank you for helping me out and to ask you if you would like to go out to dinner on Friday?"

Deans heart leaps for a second and the yes is on the tip of his tongue before he remembers the road trip. Frustration fills Dean as he walks over to his bed an plops down on it.

"Cas, I'm really sorry but it can't this Friday. Sam and I are going to see a friend of ours named Bobby."

All the confidence Cas had built up quickly flows out of him with a puff and he deflates into the back of the couch, "oh... Okay that's perfectly alright. Another time then?"

Dean can hear how disappointed Cas is and he feels bad, "how bout this Thursday instead? I get off work at 6, I could pick you up at 7?"

Castiel automatically perks up at that, "Sure! That sounds great! So Thursday at 7?"

Dean smiles at how enthusiastic Cas sounds, he's just so adorable, "Yep," Dean says popping the P.

"Great. See you then Dean. Have a good night."

"Yes, you too Cas."

The two hang up the phone. Leaning back against his pillow, Dean stares up at the ceiling smiling like a fool. Glancing over at the clock next to his bed he notices it's almost 10. It was usually around this time that Dean would have a beer in hand and be watching some stupid movie, on their beat up TV. They didn't have the money to pay for cable so the boys would just watch whatever movie they could find on the 1$ racks at the stores. Most of them were pretty stupid but they kept Dean's mind occupied.

However, Dean wasn't feeling that usual need to go get drunk and take his mind off things. Instead he stands up and pulls on a pair of boxers, once he realizes he's still only wearing a towel. Then he climbs into bed and starts reading. He wasn't too big of a reader but if he found the right novel then he could usually get into it.

It's not till around 12 that Dean finally puts the book down yawning. Looking over at the other mattress he sees Sam's form curled up under the blankets. The boy most have come to bed while Dean was absorbed in his book. Smiling softy, Dean leans over and clicks off the lamp before snuggling into his own blankets. It doesn't take long before he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning is greeted with low hanging grey clouds and the threat of a storm.

Sam wakes up after Dean, which is unusual. Groaning loudly, the young boy crawls out of his bed and makes his way to the bathroom, scratching his neck and stretching. Jumping in the shower he washes real quick before going to change and fix his hair. He wanted to look good today.

See there was this chick named Jess he's been trying to impress for a week now. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, and everything Sam had ever dreamed of. They had already become good friends, but Sam was trying for more. Honestly though, he just wasn't sure how to pursue it. It crossed his mind to ask Dean for some advice but he figured his brother would just tease him. Coming out of the bedroom, dressed in his best clothes, Sam is surprised to see a full breakfast laid out on the table for him. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice lay on the table as Dean sets down a bowl with fruit knowing Sam was a bit of a health freak.

"Um Dean? What is this?" Sam asks confused, realizing that not only did Dean make breakfast but he was whistling happily.

Dean looks up at Sam and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, guess I just felt good this morning. Now come on. Stop looking at me like I'm some freak and eat before it's cold. We need to leave soon."

Giving his brother one more look, Sam sits down and digs into the delicious breakfast.

Twenty minutes later the two boys have finished and on their way to Sam's school. Butterflies fill Sam's stomach the closer to school they get. Giddy with excitement at seeing Jess.

"You feeling okay there Sammy?" Dean asks reaching over and lovingly messing up Sam's hair.

Growling, Sam makes an attempt to fix his hair, glaring at Dean as he pulls into the school parking lot.

"I'm fine. I will get a ride home from school so you don't have to worry bout me," Sam hops out of the car not hearing Dean's reply and makes his way into the school.

Making his way to his locker, Sam smiles as his friend Jo pops up out of no where bumping her hip against his.

"Hiya there Sam."

"hey Jo."

"So are you going to ask her out today or not? I mean come on man times ticking don't be a pussy."

Sam glares at Jo an shoves her playfully with his shoulder. She was technically a year above him but the two hit it off since day one when Jo spilled her coffee down the front of Sam's shirt.

Jo was how Sam had actually met most of his other friends. Ben was the only exception since they had met in Algebra class.

Jo was quite pretty, with a nice figure and blond hair. However she wasn't exactly Sam's type. Way more crazy and daring then smart and mature. Almost like Sam's polar opposite which is probably what made them such good friends.

"I'm working on it Jo. Stop being a jerk. I will get to it when I am ready. She probably doesn't even like me anyway."

"You're an idiot. For someone so smart you sure are stupid sometimes." Jo says gathering her books from her locker next to Sam's. The two then make their way to class.

"Good morning Kiddos!" a voice calls out in the hallway causing Jo and Sam to smile as their over eccentric principle, Mr. Gabriel Novak, made his way down the hallway, a lollipop in his mouth saying hI to all the students. It only took a couple days for Sam to realize that Castiel and Gabriel were brothers even though there was almost nothing similar between the two. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone so he kept it to himself.

Suddenly Sam freezes as he sees Jess leaning up against her locker smiling and laughing at something some guy Sam didn't know said something to her. Jealousy bubbles up in his stomach and he turns away with a huff, stomping off to Chemistry, leaving Jo in the middle of the hallway looking confused.

The rest of the day passed with Sam being in a stormy mood. Everytime he tried to talk to Jess it seemed that, that guy was always with her. By the end of the day, Sam was pissed.

Slamming his locker shut after the last bell rings, Sam makes his way to the front of the school realizing he forgot to ask Jo for a ride home. Looks like he's gonna be walking which puts him in an even worse mood.

"Sam!" A voice calls out down the hallway.

Sam swings around to see Jess running after him. His heart rate becomes a little erratic as he watches her run up to him, her blonde hair framing her face.

"Sam," she says a little breathless smiling, "hey where have you been all day?"

"I've been around," Sam says shrugging slightly and smiling back.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over on Wednesday and help me with my English project. I'm totally helpless when it comes to Shakespeare."

It was almost hard to breathe as Sam realizes what Jess was asking of him, taking a big gulp Sam lifts his cheeks in a giant smile, "sure, of course! I would love to help you."

"Awesome! Here, call me later and we can plan a time," Jess says pulling marker out of no where and yanking Sam's wrist to her. She proceeds to write down her number with neat block writing. "There call me later okay?"

Feeling light as air, Sam nods his head and smiles, "Will do."

"Sweet. Well I've got to run. Bye Sam!" Jess leans up and places a sweet kiss on Sam's cheek before turning and running off leaving a stunned Sam standing there in the middle of the hallway.

The walk home didn't seem so bad now, as Sam made his way down the street and new pep in his step.

He had a date with Jess!

Well... Kinda.

* * *

**So Dean and Cas have another date planned, and Sam has a little crush ;3 Please review and tell me what you think!? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so I know it's been awhile since I last updated but that's cause the last two months of school have been absolutely crazy, but know school it out! Woo! Although I am suffering from major writers block for this story and when my friend read this chapter she said it was boring, so I apologize now for this horrendous chapter but I really don't know what else to write. If I don't get any response, I might just give up on this story, or put it aside for later (Sorry lovelies) but if y'all have any ideas you would like to share to help me out, tell me what you think should happen, I don't know, anything. Feel free to share because I really need help with this. Y'all are awesome and I am really sorry. I hope maybe you enjoy this chapter a little bit. Also I wrote this really late at night so please excuse any stupid tense mistakes or grammar. We learn about Cas's past, yay! Please review :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Cas wasn't quite sure why he waited so long to call Dean. He was just so nervous that he would say something wrong or that Dean would reject him. Although the one thing he wasn't expecting was Sam answering the phone. That completely threw him for a loop but one he quickly recovered from and now he has a date with Dean on Thursday!

The next three days seemed to drag on after that. Paper work after paper work, class after class, it was a never ending cycle. All Castiel could think about was getting to Thursday and seeing Dean's beautiful green eyes again. The English teacher was completely infatuated with the mechanic, leaving Cas waking up with a hard on and having to jack off in the shower almost every chance he got. He's even fingered himself a couple of times to the thought of Dean's dick in him.

Thursday morning, Cas wakes up to a clear sky and beautiful weather. It already seems like the start to a perfect day. Climbing out of bed, he makes his way to the shower with a nice pep in his step. Cas showers quickly and then goes through his typical morning routine, the whole time thinking about tonight. The school day passes quickly for Castiel as his brain is in a cloud the entire time. Even his students notice and whispers are spread around the class as to why their English teacher is so out of it.

By the end of the day, Cas is wound up like a ball of string. His nerves are getting to him and his stomach is full of butterflies. It scares him that his body and is reacting this way to a man he's only known for a couple of weeks, but yet it was also exciting. It seemed like maybe Cas won't end up being alone for the rest of his life.

Once the school day is over, Cas rushes home quick like a bunny. Running through the door, he almost steps on Gingers tail earning himself a nice hiss and swat of claws.

"Sorry Ginger!" Cas calls out going to his closest. He wants to look as sexy as possible tonight without looking like he is trying too hard. After about an hour, and tearing up his entire closest, Castiel has finally figured out what he wants to wear. Checking himself out in the mirror he nods his head in approval. He's wearing tight dark blue jeans that make his ass look amazing, a green shirt that hugs him, showing off his muscles and a black leather jacket. Nodding once, he goes to fix his hair, trying to at least partially tame the wild black locks.

Once all that is done, it is almost seven. All that Cas has left to do is feed Ginger which he does promptly, keeping the orange fur ball from rubbing up against him.

As seven rolls around, the butterflies in Castiel's stomach start to flutter again and Cas ends up pacing back and forth, pulling at the sleeves of his jacket. A sharp knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts and he takes a deep breath going to the door.

Opening it, Cas is greeted with a grinning Dean, his green eyes shining. Dean looks amazing, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a gray button down, open at the top giving Cas a nice view of his collarbone. The gray really makes his eyes pop and the clothes hug all his curves and muscles making Cas's mouth water.

"Hey there," Dean says smirking as he watches Cas reaction. His own eyes travel up and down Cas's body taking in the smaller man. Dean's pants suddenly start feeling tight as he takes in Cas's appearance cause man does the blue eyed thing look hot.

"Hello Dean," Cas says blushing and stepping out of his door, locking it behind him.

As soon as the door is locked, Cas suddenly feels himself being shoved against the door and a pair of warm lips cover his own. Without even thinking about it he responds to the kiss, deepening it. Dean's tongue swipes across his lower lip and Cas opens his mouth right away allowing Dean in. Their tongues wrestle each other for a bit but Dean ends up winning. He then explore Cas's mouth, eliciting a moan from the smaller mans mouth as he pushes his hips against Cas's.

Finally they break apart, panting heavily, lips swollen, and pupils blown wide. Dean smiles wickedly, "You look fucking amazing Cas. I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself."

Cas smiles leaning his head back against the door, "Oh that is quite alright Dean, I rather enjoyed it," Cas says with a wink before pushing off the door and heading to the car needing to get away from Dean before he did something irrational (Like fuck the man on his own doorstep).

Dean grins and follows Cas to his car. Opening the passenger door, Cas climbs in and takes deep breaths trying to calm himself down and urging his hard on to go away. Climbing into the driver seat, Dean looks over at Cas who is looking at him. A gasp escapes Cas's lips as he looks at Dean. The streetlamp is filtering just perfectly through the front windshield lighting up Dean's eyes and causing the freckles to stand out on his face. Cas sits there staring at Dean absolutely awestruck by his beauty.

Starting to fidget under Castiel's piercing blue gaze, Dean turns away and starts the car.

The other day Dean found this cute little restaurant off in a secluded part of the town and this is where he decides to take Cas tonight. Turning down the street, heading to the restaurant everyone inside the car is silent as Dean focuses on driving and Castiel tries to think of something to say.

"So how has your week been so far?" Cas asks Dean trying to break the awkward silence.

Dean smiles "It's been good, just a normal week I suppose, nothing too exciting. How about you Cas? Any crazy teacher stories?"

Cas shrugs, "In all honesty this week has kind of been just one big giant blur. Um…" Cas blushes , "I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. I think even my students noticed how out of it I was."

Dean smiles big and takes Cas's hand in his driving with one hand, "Awe I feel so complimented knowing that I've been on your mind all week." He teases Cas causing the blue eyed man to blush a bright red.

"You ass," Cas says laughing, while Dean just smiles. A few minutes later they arrive at their destination and Dean hops out of the car quickly and going around to the other side opening the car door for Cas. As soon as Cas steps out, Dean wraps his hand around Cas's smiling. A grin lights up Cas's face as Dean leads him into the restaurant.

A hostess is waiting at the front and greets the two with a bright smile, not even blinking at the fact that they were holding hands.

"Reservations for Dean Winchester," Dean says once they approach the lady.

"Good evening Gentlemen, if you will follow me please," the hostess smiles sweetly and leads the two man to a table in the corner of the restaurant. The table is a small round thing, with two candles placed in the center of it. The lights in the room are dimmed making the atmosphere quite romantic. Dean walks over and pulls the chair out for Cas, smiling, his green eyes sparkling in the candle light. Cas isn't even sure what to think at this point. No one has ever been this sweet to him before, this kind. In all his life the only person who was ever this kind to him was his mother, and his memories of her were few. Warmth swells in his heart and Cas feels like he's floating as he sits down smiling at Dean.

Dean watches the emotions pass across Castiel's eyes and he feels his heart skip a little when the man smiles at him. Butterflies fluttered around his stomach as he sits across from Cas watching the man as he reads the menu. Dean knew he was being amazingly sweet and that this restaurant was really fancy and romantic but something just possessed him to do it. Some gut feeling told him that Cas hadn't had it easy growing up and Dean just wanted to give the man something special. He knew it wasn't helping with the whole don't get attached thing but there was just something about Cas that Dean couldn't resist.

After ordering their meals and a bottle of wine, which Dean tries not to grimace at the price looks like it's going to be ramen noodles all week, Cas sets his menu down and smiles at Dean.

"This is really nice, thank you Dean."

Dean smiles "It's my pleasure Cas. I found this place the other day and thought it would be nice."

Cas smiles, "This better not just be a ruse to get into my pants Dean, I can assure you I don't give in quite that easily," Cas says with a wink causing Dean to blush.

Surprisingly, Dean hadn't actually been thinking about sex at all, well at least no more than normal. It would be amazing to make love to Cas but in all honesty Dean just wanted to treat the guy to a nice dinner and get to know him better.

Once they get their food, this is exactly what the two men do. They spend the rest of the night just chatting away, learning new things about each other, but never diving to deep. However as the night progresses and the bottle of wine disappears, Cas feels himself starting to loosen up a bit. A trust he has never felt before builds up in him for the man sitting across from him.

Eventually they finish their meal and Dean snatches the bill from Cas before the man can even blink. Once they have paid, Dean takes Cas's hand again and leads him out of the restaurant.

"Well it's only nine, so what would you like to do now?" Dean asks Cas walking towards the impala, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"Well, it's a really clear night out, so there is something I would like to show you. It's not far so we can walk."

Dean smiles and nods his head indicating that Cas should lead the way. Cas grins and pulls Dean forward. The two men walk in silence next to each other just soaking up the presences of the other. The street eventually turns into a dirt path and then just a thin warn down trail, as Cas leads them into the woods. The trees sway gently in the wind and the sounds of night life fill the air. Suddenly the trees disappear and Dean finds himself standing in the middle of a clearing. It is almost a perfect circle with a small pond off to one side. The grass is green and luscious; the whole thing is just perfect.

Cas lays down pulling Dean down next to him, gazing up at the stars. Dean feels his breath taken away at the sheer beauty and peacefulness of it all.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cas asks his voice soft.

"It is." Dean turns his head and looks at Cas who does the same, smiling a gentle smile.

Not being able to help himself, Dean leans over and places a sweet kiss on Cas's lips. It's not rushed, or forced, there's no tongue, just a gentle kiss between two lovers. They pull away from each other smiling.

Cas turns away first looking back up at the stars. This was the moment when he decided to tell Dean about his past, it was now or never. The way his heart was fluttering, Cas could already tell he was in love with this man, meaning he needed to know in case for some reason he wanted to leave, it needed to happen before Castiel grew anymore attached.

Taking a deep breath he begins, "When I was little, around 4, my mom and I would lay in my back yard together and she would read to me while we lay under the stars. I was so happy, I had the perfect family, a mother who was there for me, my dad who taught me how to throw a baseball and my two older brothers and my sister. It was fantastic until my sixth birthday and that's when it all went to hell. My mother was someone I trusted with my entire being, my older siblings were closer to my father but I was a mommy's boy.

She got diagnosed with cancer, the day after my sixth birthday. She fought hard but ended up passing away three months later. After that I was a wreck. I wouldn't talk and I barely ate or did anything. My brothers and sister tried their best to get me out to the play grounds and such but I never wanted to go. That's when I grew closer to my dad. He would take me to work with him and let me sit at his desk coloring pictures. My father quickly grew to be the new person I trusted in my life. When I turned eight I finally started playing with kids again and talking. My family was so excited. It seemed like everything was getting better. I still missed my mom dearly but my dad was doing a great job as a single parent."

Cas stops and takes a shuddering breath, thinking about his mom was hard but his dad was even worse. He had more memories of him and they all started flooding back now. Dean squeezes Cas's hand encouraging him to go on.

"When I was ten, Michael started getting into some shit with this guy named Lucifer. They would start fights and cause mayhem whenever they were in the same room together. My dad was put under a lot of stress as his job wasn't doing too well and now he having to deal with a miss behaving teenager. It went on like this for two years and I could see it wearing my dad thin. It didn't change anything though, he was still the doting father but I didn't get to spend much time with him. Then Michael ended up getting himself thrown in jail when he turned 19. I was 12 just about to turn 13, Anna was 16 and Gabriel was 18. My dad was a wreck; he didn't understand where he could have gone wrong. I hardly ever saw him anymore accept for at dinner and I didn't know what to do with all the drama. My family was falling apart.

We all went to court together for my brother's trial. He was being convicted of murdering some dude. My father made us go saying he wanted us all to be there for Michael. We were sitting in the front, Gab, Anna, my father and I. The court session was almost over for the day when suddenly these guys just come busting in waving guns yelling that they wanted revenge. No one knew how they got past the metal detectors but they came, guns blazing and all. They first person to get shot was the judge and then my brother Michael. Everyone was screaming. The guards ran towards the gun men, but got there a second too late to keep them from letting off another round of bullets. My father pushed my down under the chairs but in the process he was exposed."

Cas chokes up tears streaming down his face, "the… I watched as two bullets went right though him, one to the head and the other hit his neck. He collapsed on top of me and I watched the light leave my father's eyes. After that, the rest is all a blur. My family had been destroyed, my father was gone and I didn't know what to do with myself. Gab took care of us, since he had just graduated and had a steady job. I closed myself off again; only talking when I had to, only acknowledging people when necessary. It took my freshman year of college before I actually started exploring things again and opening up enough to allow myself to grow a couple friendships, but I never trusted anyone again except for Gab and Anna. I had already lost my mother, my father and my oldest brother. Why should I grow attached to anyone else when they would probably just be ripped from me to."

Cas starts sobbing, the tears streaming down his face. Dean sits up and pulls Cas into his lap, rocking the man back, rubbing his back and whispering soothing things into his ear like he would with Sam when he used to get nightmares.

"I… I just wanted you to know." Cas takes a deep breath wiping his eyes, the sobs subsiding.

Dean feels his heart clench, he wants nothing more than to take that broken look in Cas's eyes away and fill it with nothing but joy and warmth. He wants to promise Cas that he will always be there for him but he can't. He knows this would be a good time to mention that he understood, he understood what it was like to lose your mother and father, but yet the words didn't come. Instead he just sat there holding Cas and kissing away his tears.

"Thank you, thank you for telling me Cas. You need to know that it changes nothing. I still want you just as much as I wanted you before." Cas looks up at him with wide blue eyes.

A feeling of relief spreads out through Cas, when he looks at Dean he doesn't see that pathetic look everyone else gives him when they know about his past, instead he sees understanding and care. He sees what he thinks might be love but he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

Leaning forward Cas kisses Dean, letting out all his emotions out in the kiss. Dean responds right away, falling back in the grass pulling Cas completely on top of him. The two lay there kissing until they both are panting for breath.

After that, Cas just lays there curled up on Dean's chest letting himself regain composure while Dean's fingers gently run through his hair.

Neither one of them know how much time passes but it doesn't matter. Their chests rest against each other and their heart beats echo off each other. Finally, the tranquility is broken when Cas yawns and Dean glances down at his watch seeing that it is almost midnight.

Standing up, the two men hold hands as they make their way back to the impala.

"Hey Cas, are you going to be okay?" Dean asks timidly.

Cas turns and smiles at him, a true genuine smile and all the pain in his eyes are gone, once again filled with the compassion and love that Dean was used to seeing.

"Yes Dean I will be fine. I came to terms with my dad's death a long time ago. Those years are behind me now, they are just hard to talk about. Besides I have you now, and I don't think I have ever been this happy."

Cas was telling the truth. Even though the past was hard to think about, the past couple of years had actually been pretty good for him. Yes he still tended to distant himself from people, but he was quite content with what and who he was. However Dean decided to show up and throw his entire world into one crazy spin of emotions.

The two arrive back at the car and hop in quickly both men now feeling pretty exhausted. Once they arrive back at Castiel's place, Dean gets out and walks Cas to his door, once again holding the blue eyed man's hand, for some reason he just couldn't stop touching Cas.

They get to the door and Cas unlocks it first before turning around and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. A smiles lights up both of their faces.

"I really enjoyed tonight, thank you Dean."

"I'm glad, so did I, and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your past." Dean places his hands on Cas's hips and squeezes lightly as he leans in to kiss Cas. However Cas decided he didn't want some sweet goodbye kiss and instead he kicks his door open and yanks Dean in with him. Slamming the door closed with his foot, he shoves Dean against the wall and starts kissing him with fervor. Dean gasps in shock and tries not to moan as Cas's lean body presses against his.

"Cas…Cas!" Dean gasps out pushing the man away from him gently, "As much as I would love to do this, I really need to get home and check on Sammy. Besides we both have work tomorrow."

Cas was hearing none of it, he hadn't been with anyone in ages and right now he wanted Dean. Slipping his fingers under Dean's shirt, Cas trails kisses down his neck, "Stay, please Dean stay the night. Sam's a big boy, I am sure he can take care of himself for the night. You can leave early enough to get him to school. Please baby stay?"

Dean feels himself getting majorly turned on by Cas's deep, husky voice and by the kisses being layered onto him. He wants nothing more than to say yes, nothing more than to take this god of a man to bed and get as physically close to him as possible, to feel skin on skin. Yet something stops him, some little voice in the back of his head says that as soon as he takes this step there is no going back.

Taking a deep breath, Dean places his hands on Cas's shoulders and pushes him away, "Cas, trust me I want nothing more than to stay but I really have to get home and pack. I will call you tomorrow." He cups Cas's face and kisses him softly, feeling Cas melt into the kiss. Pulling away, Dean sees the cutest little pout on Cas's face and it is literally all he can do to turn around and walk out the door with a goodbye Cas being tossed over his shoulder.

Closing the door and locking it behind Dean, Cas sighs and looks down at the obvious hard on raging on his pants. Pushing off the door he heads to his bedroom to take care of it.

Dean makes his way back to the impala. Each step away from Cas feels like a life time and it takes everything to not turn around and run back to him. Once he's safely back into the Impala, Dean takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face. Tonight didn't go quite as planned. He had never expected Cas to just open up to him like that. It made everything ten times harder now. There was a connection between the two that no one could deny and now a trust was being built. Good things never lasted for Dean and even though right now the job was going on stable and strong, who knew what next week or next month held. The thought of hurting Cas then next time they had to get up and move was just unbearable but at the same time Dean just couldn't find it within himself to leave Cas either.

Turning the car on, Dean makes his way back to his apartment, not knowing what the hell to do with himself. There were too many things floating around in his head. Maybe this trip to Bobby's will be good for him, help him clear his head a little. Once back at the apartment, Dean goes straight to bed, barely getting his shoes off, and falling asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! Alright, I know this isnt an update but that is because I want to inform all of you I that I am rewriting this story! There are gonna be some big changes but for the most part the plot will stay the same. Im changing what Dean does into something that I actually know a lot about and I feel I can make this story ten times better if I am writing about something I love. So the major changes are gonna be Dean's job, where they live, and some people are being changed around. However, Cas is still going to be Sam's teacher and Dean and him are still going to meet the same way and all :) I'm really hoping this story will flow better then the previous one. But thanks to y'all's awesome reviews I'm not giving up! Just rewriting it to something I enjoy just as much as Destiel. I would really like to thank potterbuncker for their awesome review and I will definitely be adding in their idea! So some of the credit for this story needs to go to them. I am going to post this new story as a completely new story with a different title and all. However I am not going to delete this story till that one is up because I will post a note saying that it is up for all my awesome readers. I love you guys so much and I hope you really like what I do with this rewrite. sorry again this isn't an update! **


End file.
